I Love You More- Raura
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Sequel to my story about Raura on the last day of filming. I hope you love it!


**Hello hello everyone!  
**

 **So, TODAY IS ROSS'S BIRTHDAY AND I CAN'T KEEP CALM AAAAAH IDOL IDOL FUTURE BOYFRIEND AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.**

 **Okay I'm okay now, I hope so at least. So, today I have for you the sequel to Raura- the last day of filming Austin and ally! I'm so excited for y'all to read it!**

 **Also, recently I've been able to PM (private message) a few of you guys. I absolutely LOVE doing it! It's so fun to connect with my readers on a more personal level than just through author's notes! (Kim and Eloise, you know who you are, I freakin love y'all)**

 **Okay, so I'm so impatient, and I know some of y'all are too, so without further adieu, I give you the sequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

 **10 months after previous story (January 10, 2016- the day of the last episode)**

Laura POV

Well, it's been a while, so I think I should update you guys on my life, specifically, my love life. I'm happy to tell you that Ross and I are officially dating!

Yep, I mean, a lot of people were expecting this. I think the people who were most shocked were Ross and I! I didn't think he liked me that way, but apparently, he did!

So, today is the day that our finale episode airs. (January 10, 2016) All the cast and crew and our families are going to the set to watch the episode. We all wanted to see it so bad, but Kevin and Heath said that they wanted us to wait just as long as the fans to see this one, just to make it special. I mean, we all know what happens, because we filmed it. But we never saw the finished product.

Right now I'm at Ross's house. We're sitting on his bed. Oh yeah, did I mention, R5 got a new house for themselves, so they moved out of their parents house. So, now all the boys (and Rydel, of course) have their own rooms. Rydel and Ellington are officially a couple too, so they spend a lot of time in each other's bedrooms. Sometimes Ross and I go on double dates with them.

Ross and I still haven't told the fans yet. We wanted it to be a surpise. "Ross, when do you think we should tell the fans?" I ask. "Laura, I'm glad you asked. I think we should do it tonight, right after the episode ends. That way it'll be extra special, and they can focus on one thing at a time." He says. I look at him, confused. "What do you mean focus on one thing at a time?"

"I mean, they can focus on what's happening in the episode while they're watching it and not be distracted by the fact that we're dating."

"Oh! I see. Ross, you're so smart. I love you." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Laura."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, me laying my head on his chest.

"Laura, what's wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I say.

"Laura, I know you and I love you. I know something's wrong."

I burst out crying. "Ross, I'm so sad it's ending!"

"Oh Laura, we all are." He says, wiping my tears.

"But Ross- we've all been saying since we wrapped that at least the show hasn't aired it's last episode yet. So we've been holding onto it. But now, after tonight, we can't say that anymore!"

I bury my head in his chest.

"Shhhh, Laur, it's okay. It's tough on everyone. Trust me, I'm super sad too. But Laura, this is just the first chapter in our lives. The first chapter in our relationship. And now that we have finished Austin and Ally, we can do more amazing things! Like you recording your album. And me going on tour!" he says.

"I guess your right. Thank you." 

"No problem. I love you." He says. I kiss him.

We lay like that for the next few minutes. "Ross, there's one more thing."

"What is it, babe?"

"Well, it's just that.. well"

"It's what? You can tell me anything."

"Okay. It's just the fact that you're going on tour. Not the tour itself, but the amount of time we'll spend away from each other. What if you meet some other girl that you like more than me? What if we slowly drift apart while you're gone?"

"Laura. You have to remember that I'm dating YOU for a reason. It's because those other girls mean nothing to me, besides the fact that they're my fans, the R5 family. But if I didn't like you, I would be dating one of them. But I love you, so I'm not. Laura, while I'm away, I'll be missing you like crazy. I'll make sure to not let them think I'll date them. I'll make sure they know I'm taken. By the only girl that will ever have my heart. That girl is you, Laura."

"Ross, I don't deserve you." I sigh into his chest.

"Hey, Laura. Don't say that. If anything, it's me that doesn't deserve a girl as beautiful and smart and talented and loving as you."

"Ross, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

 **Okay! There it is! I know it's not the longest sequel you've ever read, sorry about that. But at least it's finally here!**

 **Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS! If you guys didn't know, I have a youtube channel. I just uploaded a birthday tribute to Ross: watch?v=252bHaJHPt4 &feature= **

**Please watch! It would mean the world to me!  
**

 **So, as I said before, feel free to chat with me on Private Message! I'd love it so much!**

 **Alright lovelies, it's really late where I am, so I'll talk to you soon!**

 **Hasta la pasta! Bye!**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
